


A Little Bit of Hope

by Kalua



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Right after the battle at the hospital, an unexpected visitor comes to Tsurugi...
Relationships: Kamiya Tsurugi/Jeje | Doubt Doubt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Little Bit of Hope

Mikuni turned away and left, opting to leave Tsurugi alive.

Once he was sure Mikuni was out of sight and not coming back, he let himself fall to the ground and leaned against the tree. He felt like he’d been put through a meatgrinder. The destruction of C3 not too long ago, and now another fight on top of that… Tsurugi wanted to get up and check on the others, but his body wouldn’t listen. It demanded a break first. He could talk big, but had the fight continued, he most likely would’ve ended up dead.

But only moments later, a rustling in the bushes put Tsurugi on edge again. He forced himself to stand back up, ready to fight, to protect everyone, no matter the cost.

A small black snake with a distinct yellow cross appeared. Jeje. Then Mikuni—

“Don’t worry,” Jeje said. “I’m alone.”

Tsurugi let himself fall down again. It could be a ruse to make him let his guard down, but Jeje had never lied to him before. Tsurugi trusted him.

Jeje slithered to the tree and transformed back into a human, sitting up straight without even touching the trunk.

Tsurugi sighed and leaned against him, while Jeje laid an arm around Tsurugi’s shoulder. They didn’t talk just yet; both of them wanted, _needed_ a moment to breathe, to just be, without having to think about anything.

They knew the moment couldn’t last, though.

“I’m sorry,” Jeje broke the silence.

“Don’t be.” Tsurugi refused to open his eyes, as if that could keep reality at bay, allowing him and Jeje to stay in their little dreamworld a moment longer. “You’re just a weapon, right? Like me. Like I was.” Thinking of himself as anything but one still felt foreign. If Tsurugi wasn’t Toma’s weapon, then what, exactly, was he?

Jeje held him a little tighter. “You… were always more than just a weapon. At least to me.”

Tsurugi giggled. “And yet, if I’d been ordered to, I’d have killed you and Kuni-chan where you stood.” He finally opened his eyes to look up at Jeje. “So, you don’t need to apologize for doing what Kuni-chan tells you to do, either.”

Jeje fell silent and rested his jaw on Tsurugi’s head.

Wind rustled in the tree above, as if trying to remind them that time was passing and they couldn’t stay together for long, that the next time they met—if there was a next time at all—they would stand on opposing sides again.

Jeje slowly lifted his head, but Tsurugi grabbed onto his coat. “Stay,” he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper. “Don’t leave me, Jeje-chan.”

Jeje wrapped his other arm around Tsurugi as well and pulled him even closer, until he was nestled on Jeje’s lap. Tsurugi still clung to him, as if he was worried Jeje would slip away the second he let go.

He wasn’t entirely wrong about that, either. “You know I can’t.”

Tsurugi nodded, but made no move to let go. So Jeje just held him a little longer, hoping Tsurugi would understand all the things Jeje had to leave unsaid.

The noises from inside the hospital changed. After the first shock, and after those with the worst wounds had been taken care of, people were scrambling to look for their friends, find the ones they hadn’t seen yet.

“They’ll worry about you.” Jeje gently pushed Tsurugi back, and he hesitantly let go of Jeje’s coat. Tsurugi had been crying; tears still stained his cheeks and glistened in his eyes.

“Please tell me we’ll meet again.” Tsurugi didn’t care if Jeje had to lie, he just wanted something to cling to.

Jeje hesitated. “I’ll try to see you again.”

Not exactly what Tsurugi had wished for, but better than nothing. He nodded, still sitting on Jeje’s lap. Neither of them wanted to part, but Mikuni was awaiting Jeje, while Jun and Yumi were looking for Tsurugi, probably worried he hadn’t made it. They had to go.

Jeje pushed his paper bag up until his mouth was exposed, then leaned down to gently press it on Tsurugi’s. A promise, perhaps, or a farewell.

Tsurugi closed his eyes until the sensation of Jeje’s lips on his faded, and then a few seconds longer, trying to salvage the moment, stop it from slipping away.

When he opened his eyes again, he just barely spotted a black snake’s tail disappear underneath a bush. Jeje was gone, had returned to Mikuni’s side.

Tsurugi dried his tears and stood up. He, too, had people he had to—wanted to—return to, people who were counting on him, people he could protect.

He wanted to be by Jeje’s side, but not if it meant letting those people die. Tsurugi could only hope that through some miracle, they would both make it out alive. And if they were still alive when the fighting was done, maybe then they could finally be together.

For now, however, Tsurugi had to make do with a stolen moment, the memory of a kiss, and a little bit of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Me:"I could do something fun with them, similar to the amusement park date with Belkia and Jeje."  
> My brain:"Or you could make yourself cry."  
> Me:"Or I could make myself cry."  
> Them being a rarepair kinda surprised me but well, they don't have a ship tag so I guess they are.


End file.
